The use of an inflatable garment applied to a limb or other area of the human body as a means of enhancing blood circulation is a well established technique with proven clinical benefits.
The garment usually comprises an inflatable bladder contained as part of or integral to a means of attaching or securing the garment about the area to be treated. During use the bladder is filled with a fluid such as air to expand and apply force to the body, directed in such a way as to empty the veins of blood. The bladder is held pressurised for a period before releasing the fluid and then the cycle repeated. The rate of filling or venting of the bladder may vary from fractions of a second to several seconds according to the application.
The garment is attached for example to the foot normally by means of hook and loop closure over the dorsum of the foot and additionally around the heel.